Don't Ever
by Isabella.Uley
Summary: I had loved her since the moment I first saw her, ten years ago. And now, just hours after she had let slip that she had feelings for me, and rejecting me, she was in my arms, sobbing; telling me she couldn't live another minute without me... And she would never have to again. One-Shot, R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. The only claim I have is the plot.

 **Authors Note:** Takes place during _Attack of the Clones._

* * *

 **Don't Ever**

One-Shot

 **Anakin's POV**

I awoke to the sound of sobs; and being on my first assignment alone – to protect Padme – there was only one person who those sounds _could_ be coming from.

I ripped the covers from my body and jumped out of bed, not even bothering to pull on a robe as I tore open my door and took off down the hall. She didn't see me at first, but I could see her clearly from the light of the fire that still burned, though for how long it had been light it was nearly all embers by now – I could still see her as my eyes had no need to adjust.

She had her legs curled up beneath her, her arms folded on the arm of the couch and her head resting atop them, her entire body wracking with each new sob. I slowly approached her as she curled tighter and tighter into herself. I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat as my heart broke over and over again to see her in such agony, such pain, even more so than when she had first let slip she had feelings for me, just mere hours ago, but would refuse to act on them. I loved her more than my own life, and cared for her more deeply than I had ever wanted to become a Jedi – to see her like this, it was all I could do to not collapse onto my knees and die right there at that moment.

As I reached her I was torn between kneeling before her or placing myself beside her on the couch. I stayed on my feet, barley finding enough air to breathe. "Padme," I said softly, slowly reaching my hand down and resting it over her shoulder. "Padme," I said again as I knelt down to meet her eyes as she lifted her head away from her arms to look at me; her eyes red and swollen, cheeks wet with constant tears. "Please," I begged her as I dropped all the way to my knees while she fought off more sobs. "Tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying, Padme?"

"Anakin," her voice came out broken and hoarse. She swallowed, trying to compose herself. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about that," I told her gently. "My job is to protect you, and, clearly, I am not doing a very good job."

"Please," she said as her chin began to tremble, "please, don't ever say that…" she pulled her arms apart and placed her hand over mine, which was covering her shoulder still. I closed my eyes, chills running up my arm from my hand from where she held it. "Please… don't…"

"Tell me," I said as I opened my eyes to stare back at her. "Please, I can't bear to see you like this. I will do anything you ask me to to help you, just tell me what I can do – tell me why you are crying. Please." With a mind of its own my free hand reached out and cupped her cheek, my thumb slowly rubbing her wet skin. I had to fight off the urge to lean my forehead against hers.

Unexpectedly, her hand opposite the one that was still covering mine slid up my arm and she laced her fingers though mine, leaning her cheek into my touch. I couldn't stop the shudder that came from her touching me so freely, and so soon after she had rejected the feelings we shared for one another.

"Because I can't do it," she whispered as tears freely ran down her cheeks. My face contorted in confusion as she held her gaze with mine. "I thought I could, but I can't… I just can't."

"Can't what?"

She pressed her lips together, and closed her eyes. Her head fell forward with her shoulders as more sobs rocked her body, though no sound came out. Before I knew what was happening she had fallen against me, her tears wetting my skin. I hesitantly slid my hand from her shoulder and across her back, holding her against me. "Please tell me," I begged her again, softly, with closed eyes, breathing deep and steady as I wished and wished for her to never leave my arms. I slipped my other arm around her, holding her protectively against me.

She swallowed, pulling her head away from the nook of my neck, yet refusing to meet my eyes. "I can't stay away from you," she told me at last. "I'm crying because I can't live another day, another second, not being with you," she raised her eyes to mine, looking scared and ashamed. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. I had been waiting for this moment for ten years. "Anakin," she said as she slid her hands over my shoulders and ran her fingers into the back of my hair. "Anakin, I-I love you, and I can't live another minute without you. _It hurts too much_."

"Padme, oh, Padme…" I breathed as I ran my fingers into her hair and inhaled deeply her scent. "I love you so much, oh, Padme, how much I love you…"

"I know," she told me, crying in my arms and squeezing her arms around me; pulling herself tighter against me. "I know I know I know, Anakin, and I am so sorry – I have been forcing myself to stay away from you, to ignore the feelings that have been consuming me since the moment you stepped back into my life. But I can't anymore, Ani, I can't. I won't."

"You don't have to," I told her as I slipped an arm away from her and placed my hand back over her cheek. " _Please_ … No more tears." This time I did lean my forehead against hers. She sniffed her nose, nodding her head gently and saying all right.

"I'm sorry," she told me again, and I smiled and placed my index finger over her lips.

"You love me," I said softly, "so please, whatever you say right now, don't tell me you're sorry." As she looked into my eyes, I fell that much more in love with her. I darted my eyes back and forth, slowly, between her eyes and lips. Her breathing had changed. Her tears had stopped. I slid my hand backwards and laced my fingers trough her hair, just below her ear; my thumb cupped in front of it.

"Don't ever apologize for that," I told her softly, and she nodded her head, eyes now closed.

I leaned forward, and kissed her deeply.

 **The End.**


End file.
